1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device equipped with a plurality of substrates and a method for using the same and, more specifically, to an electronic device such as a temperature regulator for performing temperature regulation or a digital panel meter for measuring various types of inputs, and a method for using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices equipped with a plurality of substrates include various models. For example, temperature regulators range from a low-end model for simple temperature regulation to a high-end model for precise temperature regulation. Each model is further divided into a plurality of models different in specification such as output form like relay output or transistor output, or input/output points.
Temperature regulators are designed individually according to their functions and specifications, and the circuit substrates to be placed thereon are different in type and number.
When different models of temperature regulators require different circuit substrates in terms of type and number, in order to cope with the various models of electronic devices, various kinds of circuit substrates must be designed, fabricated, or controlled (hereinafter, referred to as fabrication and the like). The fabrication and the like of these various kinds of circuit substrates increase the cost of temperature regulators.